


Late Night Rendezvous

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Just a bit of silly-cracky-fluffy-ness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jael for the closing lines…and pointing out to me that just because it makes sense in my head, I still need to actually type out all the words.

“Talk to me, Gideon,” Sara demanded as she ran, barefooted, onto the Waverider’s bridge. 

“Captain Lance, it appears that one of the external alarms has been activated.“ 

“By what? I mean, we‘re parked and cloaked, right?“

“Analyzing.”

Sara heard assorted cussing and the slap of other feet behind her, then a beat of dead silence. Then: 

“Whoa.” That sounded like Jax. 

“Um, Sara…?” Ray. 

A wolf-whistle. Mick. That was definitely Mick. 

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? We’ve got an alarm here!”

“I believe they are referring to your attire, Captain,” the AI replied primly. 

Sara spared the briefest glance for her smoke-blue silk shorts and camisole. “What? I’m dressed.” 

“Barely,” Ray replied, then flinched at the glare Sara fired over her shoulder. “Um. Not that I noticed, or anything,” he amended quickly. 

Martin advanced hesitantly, sensible flannel bathrobe extended in his hand and head turned politely away. 

“You’re gonna fall and hurt yourself,” Sara teased affectionately. 

“Who the hell turned on the alarm?” Snart demanded, arriving on the bridge. He had a bag clutched in one arm. The top of a wine bottle and a bunch of red roses peeked over the top. 

“Snart…have you been out… ** _shopping?”_** Jax asked, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“More likely shop ** _lifting,”_** Martin muttered under his breath. 

**_“Someone_** was supposed to leave the alarm off until I got back,” Snart replied, eyeing Mick, who had the grace to look sheepish. 

The Waverider’s crew were a pretty smart bunch. Gazes shifted between the purchases Snart was carrying, and the outfit Sara was barely wearing. Jaws dropped, then quickly snapped shut, and the bridge cleared faster than any genuine threat had ever managed to accomplish. 

“Was it something I said?” Snart asked with mock innocence. 

Sara rolled her eyes and slumped down into the captain’s chair. “Gideon, are we sure we’re all on board now?” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“Then reset the alarms, please.” She spun the chair to face Snart. “And **_you!_** How did you, of all people, manage to set off an alarm?” 

“I was... perhaps .... thinking about... other things.” He gave her a slow, thorough once-over, eyes sparkling. “Nice outfit.”

“Thought you’d like it.” Smiling, she reached out to grab his free hand. “Now...come with me.”


End file.
